


No other way

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Reader Insert, female insert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left you awhile ago and can't stop thinking about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No other way

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is No Other Way by Paolo Nutini.

He had left you months ago. Saying it was because he couldn’t be around to protect you all the time and that you needed to find someone ‘normal’. You hadn’t wanted that (of course), and you’d beg him to stay but he’d left you with a flood of tears pouring down your face. And he never stopped thinking about your face as he left. It haunted him.You’d changed yourself after that. You shut everyone out, making sure no one could hurt you again. You quit your job and perused a life of hunting. At the time you had told yourself it was because you couldn’t live your life knowing what you knew but now you realize that it was because you’d hoped you’d bump into him on you travels.

Darlin’ my frustration, it gets me, it gets me where it hurts me most.  
Like five rapid to the gut it’s not so easy to see and I’ve been gone far, far too long to expect you not to change even a little bit and I guess I hope I’m still the kind of guy your needin for your fool. 

Dean hadn’t stopped thinking about you ever since he left. He missed you every day and it hurt him to remember the hurt that had been so clear on your face. On impulse, he’d decided to go back to the town you lived in - or at least you had the last time he saw you. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to see you, even if it was from a distance. He just had to know you were happy again. He hadn’t felt right since he’d left you and he supposed it was his way of making himself feel better about the situation. It was selfish of him really, but he just needed to see you. He didn’t care if it was the last time, he needed to see your smile. He needed to see your beauty. He needed to hear your laugh.

Cause life’s a ball here on the road and these four wheels. Oh but something about the whole thing It doesnt feel real. Work my days for you, cause I love you girl, I don’t want you, I need you and I can’t see no other way.

As he drove he thought about how he’d told himself he was hunting for you. To keep you safe and how leaving was the only way to protect. He knew that was a lie. He’d left because he didn’t want you becoming a hunter. He didn’t want to take the chance of a normal life away from you, and now he knew how selfish that had been. He regretted not asking you what you wanted. He regretted not listening to you tell him not to go, and he regretted making you cry.

Ohhhhh this separation it really gets you thinkin’ and all those used up clichés, well they’ve worn enough in the wind and I, I wonder if you’re half as innocent as you assured me or if you thank him for his time and just never call again.

Going home with men from random bars had been your remedy at first. It had made you feel whole again, but even you knew remedies didn’t last forever. They weren’t a permanent cure, and soon enough you’d gotten angry at the world and thrown yourself into hunting. Taking your anger out on the monsters that had ripped him away from you. That had made him leave you. You felt like Dean had corrupted you, and that if he had stayed you wouldn’t be who you were. This was his fault. And you hated him for it.No. You didn’t hate him, you never could. You loved his so much it hurt, no matter how many months went on. You loved him, and you knew you always would. You knew that if he turned up at your door you couldn’t ever turn him away. You knew that you’d going running into that warm embrace of his. Stupid, love-able Dean Winchester.

Oh and after all the lights and shows and long hope lanes, It’ll be you and me again but until then I work my days for you cause I love you girl, I don’t want you, I need you. I can’t see no other way.

It had taken him so much longer than he’d expected to find you. Going back to your hometown had proved unsuccessful. Your old neighbors told him how you’d up and left a few weeks after he’d left town, and if looks could kill, Mrs Jenkins - the elderly woman you’d live next to all your life - would have murdered Dean on the spot. He’d traced you across country after trying your hometown. He’d found you under fake names, buying equipment that he knew was for hunting, and he’d been so mad at himself. He’d known right away that if he hadn’t left you wouldn’t be hunting now, and he’d beaten himself up for it until he’d found you.

Oohh baby I’m home so love me and I’m home babe. Oh so touch me, yeah, I’m home. So kiss me, like you do cause you bet baby, that I’ll do it to you. 

For some reason, god knows why, you actually seemed happy hunting, and it had baffled Dean, and he’d has mixed emotions on the fact that you’d never found someone else. For one, he was sad that you’d shut yourself off from others, but he was also happy because maybe, just maybe, he had a chance again. He’d followed you to your motel and waited until you’d booked a room and gone to it, and then he’d very quietly knocked on the door, afraid of your reaction. You swung the door open and stood there, hands on your hips until you saw who was stood in front of you. Your arms dropping to your sides in shock. Tears welled in your eyes and then you’d flung yourself at him. Wrapping your arms around his neck. You held on to him so tight, making sure he was before unwrapping your arms from around him and taking his face in your hands, and kissing him passionately.

Ohh babe, yeah baby, I want you babe. I’m, I’m home babe so take me in your arms. Oh babe, baby, love me like you do. Oh kiss me like you do and baby you bet I’ll do it for you. Ohh noo, hold me like you do.

He’d reciprocated immediately, holding you to him as he tasted your lips again. God, how he’d missed you. When you pulled away from him, you rested your forehead against his. “Are you real?” you whispered and he laughed, a resonating sound deep in his chest. “Yes, baby. I’m home.” he’d whispered, before kissing you again. And it felt good to have him in your arms again, but where were you to go from this? Could you really let back into your life so easily?


End file.
